


Webcams are a Girl's Best Friend

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Smut Weeks [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gen, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Strange dildoes, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: This big boy is named SuperNova.





	Webcams are a Girl's Best Friend

Kai turned on her webcam, positioning it to get ready for broadcast. She opened the box containing the large dildo, complete with tube to simulate a creampie. She cut the tube to make it easier to handle and set it on the stool she had planned to use for the shoot. Her fans loved watching her test out new, strange dildoes. 

The one she picked out for this particular show measured 10 inches long with a solid base that easily stuck itself to the stool in the middle of the camera’s view. The tip of the dildo flared out similar to a typical cock, but the ridges down the shaft is what drew her to purchasing it. About five inches down the base, there was a knot that bulbed out from the shaft, making the width just over three inches at the widest part. The shaft tended to stay around two inches thick. Kai licked her lips. Most guys topped out at being about two inches thick and nothing short of fisting would get her as full as this dildo would. She had a few other dildoes from this site, and was pleased when the owner of Naughty Gryphon stepped up to ask her to do some testing videos in exchange for some products. 

“Now, the first thing you want to do is make sure the syringe with the cum is ready for your cum tube.” Kai carefully drew out some of the lube that looked exactly like cum, filling the syringe far more than she probably needed to. She shimmied her way out of her panties, showing off her recently waxed pussy to the camera with a grin. Her top also landed on the floor and she knelt by the stool. Spreading some of the same lube into her hand, she rubbed them together to coat them both. She worked her hands up and down the shaft of the dildo, keeping eye contact with the camera while making little moans.

“This big boy is named SuperNova. I know that dragons aren’t really real or anything, but the makers of Naughty Gryphon toys don’t give a fuck when it comes to making sure you cum too.” Kai winked at the camera, shaking her hands and rubbing her cum slick fingers against her labia to ensure nothing would snag. 

“One of the things you want to do is make sure your dildo is nice and wet, else you might rub your pussy raw and then you can’t fuck for a few days unless you’re a painslut. I mean, who’s not?” Kai made a show of turning away from the camera, spreading her legs and reaching between them as she lowered herself onto the dildo mounted to the stool. She gasped when the head of the dildo pushed into her, spreading her open. The ridges of its shaft rubbed inside her as she slid down, and she wiggled her ass for the camera. She made sure she got a good shot of her taking the dildo from behind before coming up off the shaft and riding it back down. 

She rode the dildo with skill, just enjoying the feel of the pleasure in her cunt. Fantasy wasn't on her mind right now. She closed her eyes, bracing her hands on the seat of the stool next to the base of the dildo and worked herself up. She knew at this rate it would take a lot more than a cock inside her, fake or not, to get her off. She was here to make a video though and this is what the people wanted to see. 

Kai got up off the dildo after a few more minutes, panting steadily from the position itself. The size of the dildo made it a little harder for her to get a proper rhythm going, especially considering how thick it was at the base. She took a deep breath and faced the camera with a wave. Kai slid the dildo back into her, forgetting she was on camera for the sake of a better show. Thinking about it too much made her remember she was doing this for money and not just for fun. Her breath staggered as she opened up more, feeling the slight sting each time she came down more onto the wider part of the dildo. The knot was starting to stretch her cunt just a little each time she eased herself down onto it, spreading her open with each thrust. She hadn’t taken anything that big since the rave the other week. Okay, so she had taken something that big recently. Fuck it. 

Kai reached down and spread her labia for the camera, swirling her fingers against her clit to help her relax as she came down more onto the knot that threatened to tear her open. Double penetration hadn’t been this difficult, but there had been more work up toward it. 

Breathing heavy, she pushed her hips down, using her weight to help her take all of the dildo, knot and all into her. She yelped a bit when the knot pressed into her, breath coming faster. She could swear she could feel herself being stretched too far when the knot finally popped in. She gasped for breath, pulling up on the cock just enough to know that she could still slide it out of her. 

She gave a look of triumph when she realized her pussy was safe and a trip to the emergency room wouldn’t be needed this time, shallowly grinding her hips against the dildo inside her to fill her completely. She swallowed thickly, looking down at the syringe of cum that she could blast into her pussy, but then the fun would be over and she hadn’t gotten off just yet. Close, sure, but being filled wasn’t enough. Stretched wasn’t enough. The knot pressed against her walls and she leaned forward to grab the syringe from the floor anyway, shallowly humping her cunt onto the dildo still. She pressed the plunger on the syringe, rolling her eyes back in her head for the show. It did feel good. Close to the real thing. Not quite though. Kai kept her hips shallowly moving, showing the camera the seep of cum-like fluid as it dripped out around the dildo and out of her pussy onto the stool. She fondled one of her breasts, leaning down to lick at the nipple she brought close to her mouth, but fell short. 

With a few more minutes, the extra lubrication from the simulated creampie gave her enough slickness to slide the too large dildo from out of her. 

Kai went over to her laptop, angling the camera over to the bed. 

“Okay so I know I didn’t talk a lot that time, but you saw how much I liked it. Naughty Gryphon, I would give the SuperNova a solid 9 only because getting that baby into my pussy was a bit of a task, but still, felt good. Now, I know this next dildo isn’t going to be one that most of you are going to know, but some of you might know it.” She moved the laptop the the foot of the bed, setting it between her legs so that she could film while lying down now. “I just wanted everyone to know that I  _ did _ get that corn dildo the other week. I wanted to do a double header because who doesn’t love two cocks at once.” Kai leaned in and winked at the camera, making sure she had a clear shot of her pussy with the new camera. 

She reached over to her bedside drawer and grabbed the dildo, yellow as a cob of corn and with the nublets on it as well. It was topped off with a cock head like that of a penis, which still baffled her. 

“I know a lot of you saw me looking at this a few weeks ago and well, like I said, it finally came in. Added bonus? It vibrates! Good thing I already put in the batteries.” Kai nudged the head of the corn cock against her labia, flipped the vibration on but she found herself somewhat sore as she pushed the dildo inside of herself. “Also, the SuperNova did a good job of making sure I was lubed up enough to be able to take one right after the other. Remember! Don’t pound your tube without some lube! That goes for your asshole especially.” She laughed at her own joke, the noises coming from her soon turning to moans as the nublets caressed her.

“Fuck. I should have used this one sooner. Come on, gotta make popcorn in that pussy!” She pounded her pussy harder, feeling more of a spike in arousal with this dildo than the previous one. The corn dildo was more about making her feel good than just girth. She closed her eyes, pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy. She grabbed a small bullet vibrator, bringing it up to her clit. The vibration, both in and out, made her tighten around the dildo and shudder. 

“Oh yeah, butter me up and make me some popcorn! Fuck yes, yes yes. Oh my god, I fucking love fucking this corn dick fuck!” She rode out her orgasm, promising herself long ago that she wouldn’t bother with stopping a fun time until it was over. 

A good thirty seconds later, Kai finally stopped, her hands tired from both fucking herself and keeping the vibrator in place. 

"Tune in next week when I teach everyone how to deepthroat!" She blew a kiss to her monitor and hit stop on the record function. She went limp almost immediately after, leaning back on her bed and basking in the afterglow of another wonderful orgasm that she would get paid for. 

“Fuck.”

Kai reached over and grabbed her phone, looking through her contacts. She could call someone to come over and fuck her proper as well, but even after a cam show like that, all she was thinking about was grabbing a cigarette and heading down to the bar to hit on the hot women that wandered in from time to time. She cast her eyes over to the window, frowning at the rain and dismissed the thought of leaving. Kai took some time catching her breath, groping for the bottle of water that she had brought in before her shoot. She drank down the cooling liquid, becoming the embodiment of human sloth for just a moment before she rolled off her bed. She grabbed a fresh pair of panties and an oversized sweatshirt with the neck cut out, fashionably ensuring her shoulder stuck out of it, as it should. She checked the file, setting it to compile so she could upload it to her website. She would get a nice check for that one thanks to the traffic it would bring up when her fans saw she reviewed both of them. 

Kai gathered up the two dildoes and the vibrator, taking them over to the sink so she could wash the lube and cum off of each of them. Proper toy care was crucial to anyone and when it was her livelihood, she had to ensure she had something to keep the money coming in. Her phone rang, and she danced to the song when she saw it was someone she didn’t want to speak to, figuring he just wanted a booty call. Kai wasn’t about that tonight. 

She smiled to herself as she grabbed the warm mug of tea that she prepared, and curled up with a blanket and her cat, scritching him behind the ears. He meowed and jumped into her lap, forcing her to position herself differently in the window seat of her apartment window. 

“You’re such a silly kitty, Soeki.”

The grey cat mewed softly at her, purring as the rain fell outside. Making some money on nights like tonight were nice when she knew she could cum without having to kick someone out of bed and make them leave a few minutes after she was done. She grinned.


End file.
